Cinderella
by Melody of Words
Summary: Melissa never really did like Cinderella. But then Jackson came along, and suddenly she felt as if he was sweeping her up like some sort of Cinderella, and she really didn’t mind. But what if Mel and Jackson are a totally different fairy tale? Review!


**Author's Note: Well, this was originally supposed to be angsty, but I'd run fresh out since I'd just finished _Perfection._ So. Apparently, my muse decided to drop me a little package of dry humor. Seriously, this is different from what I usually write, but whatever- I've written 'til 2:30 AM again, and that's just not healthy. Lol, enjoy! Read and review, please.**

**Disclaimer: You've found me! Yes, I am the owner of Flight 29 Down and I use Fanfiction because of my frustration with the lack of Jelissa action. NOT. C'mon, people. It should be relatively obvious just how little I own because of my obsession with my fanfiction. Oh, my, that sounded crabby. Excuse me- I need to sleep....**

* * *

Melissa never really liked Cinderella. First of all, Cinderella was blonde with blue eyes, and that was only too reminiscent of a certain blue-eyed blond (who also happened to be head cheerleader and whose last name rhymed with pagan). Secondly, Cinderella had a fairy godmother that turned her pumpkin into a coach and her rat friends into horses or footmen or something like that- Melissa didn't really care much. She just thought that it was cold of Cinderella to use her only friends as horses… or footmen… or were they coachman?

But the real reason that Melissa hated Cinderella was because she had a prince. And glass slippers, but the main point was the prince. Prince _Charming_. And Melissa really liked him. She still said it was stupid of him to have never asked Cinderella's name while they were dancing the night away, but hey, it was a fairytale after all.

Melissa never expected a fairytale life. She'd learned a lesson when she'd found her mother sneaking around with another man. Her mother had then sat her down and told her that arranged marriages didn't always work out and that sometimes you couldn't get what you wanted in life. Melissa, as always, listened attentively and mentally stored the warning away for future reference. It was just that… for the first time, Melissa couldn't believe her mother. Still young and oh, so naïve, Melissa clung to her fairytales (all except Cinderella).

But then Jackson came along, and suddenly she felt as if he was sweeping her up like some sort of Cinderella, and she really didn't mind. Not at all. So, she'd completely disregarded her mother's advice and thrown caution to the winds as she eagerly and excitedly jumped (or was it a fall?) into an infatuation with him that gradually turned into something more. She may not have liked Cinderella, but she knew the tale well and was confident of the ending to her new thrilling adventure.

But then the plot twisted and she became even more confused. Because she was suddenly uncertain of whether she was really the Cinderella of her story or the Ugly Stepsister. Her story had unexpectedly thrown in a new character- one who perfectly fit the part of a beautiful Cinderella. Sure, the girl had never worked a day in her life, but she had merit. And Jackson noticed. More importantly, Melissa noticed that Jackson noticed.

Even more flustering (and possibly confusing), was that Jackson noticed that Melissa noticed that Jackson noticed. Then, of course, after that, everyone noticed.

That was about the time that Jackson realized he was in the middle of a dangerous situation. On the one hand, Melissa idolized him and had already characterized him as her Prince Charming. On the other hand… well, he never really liked Prince Charming, much. So, to realize that this was how Melissa saw him… well, that was disturbing. And he didn't mean that in the creeped-out-by-her-newly-apparent-infatuation kind of way, but the disappointed-that-she'd-already-labeled-him-as-something-he-was-not kind away. As in, he liked the fact that she liked him, but he didn't like the fact that she considered him a prince. Not one bit. Plus, he wasn't exactly sure, but he had an inkling that Taylor Hagan might have also been thrown into the convoluted plot. That was a scary thought, especially as he still had no idea why anyone would be attracted to him. Hadn't they watched his video diary? Anyway, poor Jackson trod carefully in those last few days as if he was walking on glass. After all, the state of Melissa's emotional stability was at stake, and he really had never meant to hurt her. Plus, Taylor seemed to also be hanging on to his every move.

After a long chain of events (I won't bore you with the details- there's a reason this is called a oneshot), Melissa realized that she had never been the Cinderella all along. She had never been meant to be a Cinderella. In fact, her entire life seemed to be a strange mix of fairy tales… but she was oddly happy with the arrangement. She hadn't exactly been comfortable with Cinderella to begin with. No, not at all.

The true Cinderella (who had been fit for the part all along, even by her physical appearance) ended up kissing the Frog Prince, who then became her Prince Charming, who then tried to convince Jackson that he was Aladdin and Melissa was Jasmine, but received no reaction but a blank look from the first and a look of absolute horror from the latter.

"Genies are as bad as fairy godmothers," Melissa cried. The Frog Prince (oh, sorry, Prince Charming… Screw it. Eric McGorrill) stared at her in dismay before shaking his head in pity.

"Fairy tales are for kids," he said while she protested, "and only make a person more immature." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Melissa herself classified Nathan and Daley as Beauty and the Beast, but she refused to reveal to anyone who she thought was the Beast in their situation. She tucked that secret away for whenever she needed a good laugh. That happened often since she still had no idea what was going on between Jackson and she.

Finally, to Melissa's relief, the inevitable happened after their rescue. At least, it was inevitable to everyone else. Jackson and Melissa became a-a- a "thing," if you will. An official thing. But they made sure to let everyone know that they were no ordinary fairytale modeled couple. No. To everyone else's relief (since everyone else knew all along), Jackson and Melissa were simply that. The original, one-of-a-kind, Jackson and Melissa.

And of course, that sparked a massive school-wide movement of tiny, so-called "Jelissa" couples everywhere.

But that's another story entirely. And they're not quite as interesting, anyway.

* * *

**AN: So, uh, yeah. This story... *abruptly falls to knees* Please forgive me! I actually have no idea what to think of this fic. I don't know whether I should scrap it or keep it or list it as my most popular fic. Hey, it could happen! This is just drier, and I think it's slightly meaner than I'm used to. I think I may have inadvertently insulted Jelissa along the way... O_o Anyway, review! Clearly, I need improvement. Who better to instruct me than you, right? *puppy dog eyes* XD Lol, 'til next time.**


End file.
